Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{11})(4^{-7}))^{11}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 4^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((5^{11})(4^{-7}))^{11} = (5^{(11)(11)})(4^{(-7)(11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{11})(4^{-7}))^{11}} = 5^{121} \times 4^{-77}} $